Sake
by Mia Liebheart
Summary: •Kyoko se sentía traicionada. Primero: aquel cantante la usó y la dejó. Segundo: Su madre veía en ella aquel hombre que la traiciono. Tercero: El hombre que amaba tenía novia. Llegó al límite al ver aquel beso… tal vez un poco de sake le ayude a sobrellevar sus penas, sin importarle las consecuencias. • La imagen no es mía. •AU• •OoC• •OC•
1. Salida

«DRR» Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.| OC©Mia Liebheart.

«N/A¹» Hi! Ayer leí CP#273 de Skip Beat me anime a subir este OS. Enjoy it! Saludos desde Ecuador. ^^ Hago una fatal predicción *Alerta spoiler* Al Ren no negar sobre la supuesta relación que tiene con aquella actriz que le beso -_- creo que Kyoko se va alejar de él. La conversación de Lory con el llamado «padre de los triunfadores» te pone a pensar que Ren va viajar a USA, lo que ayudaría a poner distancia entre él y Kyoko. T_T Asi que oficialmente no creo que Nakamura (She is evil) los deje juntos, me late un final abierto al estilo: Tokyo Crazy Paradise. -_- De la misma autora.

* * *

_Mi nivel de madurez depende de con qué personas esté y de cuánto alcohol haya ingerido. _

_Anónimo. _

* * *

**CP#1. Salida.**

—¡Ehhhhhhh! Naoya-chan estás muy callada.

—¡Es verdad! —señaló otras de las actrices de reparto de la producción «El loto sagrado entre el fango»— ¿Te está molestando tu novio de nuevo?

La actriz se tomó su tiempo en contestar, mientras Kyoko Mogami estaba atenta a su respuesta, ella había sido invitada por parte del elenco, a compartir un rápido almuerzo con ellas.

—Mi madre adoptiva acaba de avisar... —suspiró con pesar— que no estará presente en mi cumpleaños.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó una de las actrices— Eres hija de Ruriko Amamiya.

Ese comentario captó la atención de Kyoko.

—Si ella no viene, significa que papá tampoco estará para mi cumpleaños... —Está vez, suspiró con resignación— No estoy triste. Mis padres adoptivos siempre se encargan de hacerme llegar sus obsequios ese días, luego hemos de cenar cuando nuestros horarios coincidan pero...

—Es un día que te gustaría pasar con tus seres amados. —comentó Kyoko en un tono bajo.

Ella podía entender perfectamente la necesidad de celebrar una fecha tan importante, como un cumpleaños con sus padres, incluso si estos eran padres adoptivos.

_En retrospectiva: _

_Kyoko se dió cuenta que nunca había pasado un cumpleaños con su madre, es más ella nunca tuvo ninguna muestra de afecto de su parte y después de conocer la historia de sus padres, lo podía entender pero no justificar. _

_En ese momento se puso a reflexionar que aunque su madre no estuviera presente, los padres de Sho siempre estuvieron en esa fecha tan especial para ella, luego recordó, cuando vino a Tokyo, en la fiesta de agradecimiento que organizó por el cumpleaños de María-chan, sin pensarlo recibió regalos de personas que no esperaba, también reflexiono sobre el trato de su jefe y su esposa del restaurante en el que trabajaba. Habían personas a las realmente le importaba. _

Hizo un alto a sus pensamientos, al escuchar el comentario de una de sus compañeras.

—Tu cumpleaños es mañana… —señaló otra actriz.

—¡¿Mañana?! —cuestionó Kyoko de manera abrupta, asustandolos a todos— Eso no nos da tiempo de preparar nada. —Ella no tenía dinero para comprarle un regalo y salir del compromiso.

—Tranquila Kyoko-chan… igual no haré nada. —El desánimo de la actriz era notorio.

El silencio fue abrumador.

—¡Nah! Dejen esa atmósfera depresiva que se ven _feas_ —El actor principal de la producción se hizo presente, interrumpiendo aquella conversación—. Vamos a tomar algo para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

—Hoy es el cambio de imagen —replicó Naoya con fastidio. Ella era amiga del actor, porque había trabajado en otras producciones y sabía cómo era realmente él—, además algunas somos menores de edad.

—Eso nunca te ha detenido… —reveló él para sorpresa de la joven actriz. Naoya se puso completamente roja, avergonzada por tal comentario— Vamos, no se cumple 19 años todos los días.

Esa interacción entre el actor y la joven actriz hizo que el resto de actores les mirara con gran interés, Naoya iba replicar cuando una hermosa mujer castaña se hizo presente en aquel lugar.

—Mi nombre es Ayumi Hashimoto —sonrió con suavidad—, soy la líder del equipo de maquillaje, quienes deseen usar pelucas me avisan, las que desean teñir su cabello me dejan saber…

Mientras la mujer adulta le decía las opciones que tenía, Kyoko trataba de controlar su emoción por dentro, si algo le gustaba era los cambios de imágen.

Sus demonios internos, estaban danzando dentro de su cabeza del éxtasis que experimentaron.

* * *

En el salón de belleza _Beauty Care_, la excitación era general con los cambios de imágenes.

Mientras Kyoko miraba con admiración las imágenes que mostraban todos los cambios que habían sido asignados a sus compañeros, ella puso atención a una conversación que tenía una de las actrices con el actor Koga.

—¡¿Qué es esa expresión Koga-san?! —Ante el ceño fruncido del actor, sonrió, y añadió con malicia—: Te ves _feo_ con esa arruga en la frente.

—Conozco esa mirada de enojo —Naoya remarcó con suavidad, mientras una estilista alisaba su cabello—. Tu hermano no vendrá a Japón.

—¡Ehhhhh! Arata-san sigue de gira... —El actor comentó con reproche— Ese borrego prometió que estaría para finales de año en Japón, por él cambié mi agenda… ¡Hermano ingrato!

Ante las expresiones del primer actor, sus compañeras de reparto empezaron a reír.

—Ve el lado positivo...

—No empieces Naoya… —El actor se levantó para ir por una botella de agua— ¡Ahhhh! Mataré Arata cuando lo vea, tenía planes con mi hermano.

Kyoko miró a Naoya con interés, ella entendió su dilema y susurró en voz baja:

—Koga-san admira a su hermano, por él ingresó al mundo del espectáculo —Le mostró algunas fotos que tenía en su móvil para que Kyoko se diera una idea de cómo eran los hermanos—. Ambos son hijos de un famoso arquitecto de Hong Kong —omitió decir su nombre por seguridad de los hermanos—, Arata al ser el hijo mayor debía seguir con el negocio familiar, pero se negó por completo asumir su rol de líder en su familia, entonces vino a Japón a buscar suerte en el mundo del entretenimiento, su pasión era cantar, así que formó una banda de rock, su hermano menor vino con él para apoyarlo.

—No me lo recuerdes... —Se sentó abruptamente para seguir con su cambio de imagen. Su papel requería una peluca de cabellos negro; Ante la mirada escéptica que le dio Naoya, él se apresuró aclarar—: No me arrepiento de haber venido con él a Japón y apoyarlo, pero ese borrego tiene que saber definir sus prioridades.

Mientras el actor continuaba hablando mal de su hermano, por segunda vez Kyoko se perdió en sus pensamientos:

_Si el idiota de Shotaro no hubiese venido a la capital… ¡Qué demonios estoy pensando! Aunque es cierto, si él no me hubiese engañado, yo no estaría aquí, mi plan de venganza quedó de lado cuando descubrí que me gustaba la actuación. _

_Parece que algo malo va pasar pero no es así, cada situación adversa me a traído hasta aquí... —Sus demonios internos estaban como congelados ante esa reflexión— Creo… que ya no odio a Shotaro. _

Kyoko sin darse cuenta exhaló el aire retenido, sintió como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

—¡Ehhhhh! ¡Quiero sake! —Koga exclamó con frustración— Vamos a beber. ¡¿Quién se apunta?!

—Hemos pasado toda la tarde aquí —susurró Kyoko al mirar el reloj de su móvil—, no puedes tomar sake con el estómago vacío.

Ese comentario captó la atención de todos y la joven actriz sonrió con suavidad.

—¡Ehhhhh! Kyoko-chan… —Koga la miró con interés— ¿Conoces algún buen lugar para ir a comer?

—Uno discreto. —Una de las actrices sugirió en un tono bajo.

Kyoko movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

* * *

Darumaya. 21:43 PM.

El ambiente en el restaurante era relajado y divertido. El jefe había dispuesto una sala privada especial para el elenco de _El loto sagrado entre el fango_, además a la celebración se había unido Kanae, Hiou y su abuelo Kotetsu, el último había sido acaparado por el productor del elenco, ya que era un fan de él.

El buffet que había preparado el jefe era una selección de varios platillos conocidos en Japón, incluía sopa de miso, udon y ramen, el sake también iba y venía, cuando la joven actriz le había llamado para comentarle que sus compañeros de reparto querían ir a un buen lugar discreto para comer y luego ingerir alcohol, no le gustó la idea, entonces se le ocurrió invitarlos a que coman en su restaurante y que beban ahí, así los jóvenes no se iban exponer alguna situación en la que más adelante les cause problemas con sus carreras.

Una vez terminado de cenar, los chicos del elenco movieron las mesas y sillas, prendieron una de las TV de plasma que había en la amplia sala y vía bluetooth pusieron música, el ambiente estaba muy animado. El alcohol ya empezaba hacer estragos en ellos.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, cuando Kanae se puso completamente roja ante los comentarios de Kyoko. Ella ya estaba algo ebria.

—Mo! No soy una actriz shōtarō¹, el libreto de Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii²… —Kanae trató de explicar mientras tomaba una copa de sake de un solo sorbo— dice que la princesa Nike Lemercier, es mayor por tres o cuatros años del príncipe Livius I.

—OMG! No puedo creer que vayas a ser una princesa —Kyoko mostraba una expresión soñada, sus compañeros de reparto se reían (producto del alcohol que habían ingerido) por la emoción que transmitía la actriz, era obvio que ella estaba feliz por su amiga—. Te verás hermosa.

Hiou Uesugi, que no había tomado alcohol (por su edad) también estaba sonrojado.

—Te emociona trabajar con mi amiga. —presionó Kyoko con maldad.

—No me acoses demonio negro. —contestó él completamente rojo, mientras arrancaba de un solo mordisco el Yakitori (brochetas de pollos condimentado con especias) que iba comer.

Las personas rieron ante ese comentario, en especial el abuelo del adolescente, que había estado completamente atento a esa conversación.

—¡Ehhhhhh! Kotonami-san… —El primer actor del elenco llamó su atención, al mostrarle una escena que la dejó sin palabras, y a más de uno en aquella sala— ¿Van incluir este beso en la producción? —Al no estar familiarizado con el drama, el actor (también estaba algo ebrio) se dio la tarea de buscar en google la sinopsis de la obra, se quedó sin palabras al ver que habían videos en youtube del mismo y entre ellos, un beso de los protagonistas.

Los comentarios fueron varios entre los presentes:

_¡Ehhhhhh! Se tienen que besar._

_¡Qué lindos!... ¿Será el primer beso de Hiou?_

_¿Cuenta cómo un primer beso si es en la pantalla?_

_¿Permitirán ese beso?... ¿Es legal en Japón?_

Los demonios de Kyoko estaban petrificados, su mejor amiga iba ser besada por un mocoso, eso si que no.

—¡No te emociones Hiou! —Kyoko le agarró por las mejillas y se las estiró— Lo más probable es que corten esa escena indecente.

—¡Suéltame demonio negro! —El adolescente no se privó de agarrarla por el cabello negro, largo y ondulado que ahora tenía la joven— Eso lo decide el productor, no tú.

—Moooooo! Sepárense… —Kanae no podía estar más avergonzada. Ella estaba completamente roja, las personas presente reían sin parar ante tal escena.

—Debe de haber beso… —gritó el abuelo de Hiou— no pueden cortar esa escena. Nieto querido tu abuelo te apoya. —Se tomó rápidamente una copa de sake, para después dar un golpe fuerte en la mesa, de la emoción que experimentaba.

—Yo apoyo al abuelo del joven Uesugi-san. —señaló el productor de la obra El loto sagrado entre el fango. Él como el abuelo del adolescente, estaban algo ebrios por el sake que habían tomado.

Las risa no se hicieron esperar y fueron más fuertes, mientras tanto Naoya junto con otra actriz grababan la escena con diversión, ambas estaban ya mareadas por el sake que estaban consumiendo.

—Esto se va directo a mi cuenta de instagram. —Naoya comentó entre risas.

En el móvil de ella decía: _transmitiendo en vivo…_

**Continuará… o no… (?) **

* * *

_S__hōtarō¹ __a veces abreviado como Shota (__ショタ__?__), es una contracción del __argot_ _japonés_ _de la frase Shōtarō complex (__正太郎コンプレックス __Shōtarō konpurekkusu__?__) utilizado para denotar la atracción a jóvenes masculinos pre-__púberes_ _o pubertos, o a un individuo con tal atracción. El término equivalente para la atracción a jovencitas es __lolicon__._

_Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii² __それでも世界は美しい __lit. Aun así, el mundo es hermoso__?__), también conocido como The World Is Still Beautiful, es una serie de __manga_ _escrita por Dai Shiina, cuya adaptación al __anime_ _fue dirigida por Hajime Kamegaki._

_Argumento__: __La protagonista femenina es Nike Lemercier, la cuarta heredera al trono del Ducado de la Lluvia. El poderoso Reino del Sol solicita a una de las princesas herederas para que se convierta en la esposa del Rey, el protagonista masculino, Livius I. El padre de Nike, el Duque Teteru Lemercier, acepta la solicitud y deja que sus hijas elijan cuál de ellas será la futura Reina del Sol. Nike y sus hermanas deciden hacer un juego de piedra papel y tijeras en el cual Nike pierde. En contra de su voluntad, Nike es la elegida y es obligada a viajar al Reino. En su llegada es cuando se entera que su prometido es nada más y nada menos que un niño que le lleva 4 años de diferencia y con una personalidad de un horrible ogro._

* * *

«N/A²» XD Ja, ja, ja… pobre Kanae… siempre le pasa algo cuando está con Kyoko-chan. La sigo (?) Este corto era en realidad un largo pero largo OS, pero me quedó muy melodramático así que lo volví a editar, faltan cuatro escenas claves, hoy toque una sobre la amistad.

Gracias por sus comentarios. ^^ Saludos desde Ecuador.


	2. Resaca

«N/A¹» #QuédateEnCasa. La pandemia a nivel mundial ocasionada por el COVID-19 es real, por tu salud, por la de tus seres amados, por tus amigos y/o conocidos, hagamos caso de lo que dicen los Gobiernos Nacional de tu país. Nuestra mejor protección es la prevención.

* * *

_A falta de amor… amigos y alcohol. _

_Candidman. _

* * *

**CP#2. Resaca. **

Al día siguiente. Darumaya. 11:18AM.

—¡Mmmmmm! —Una joven de cabellos largos ondulados despertaba completamente entumecida por haber dormido en el piso— Siento ganas de vomitar.

Sin esperarlo varias inusuales imágenes se repetían en su mente, una y otra vez.

—OMG! ¿Qué fue lo que hice ayer? —observó a sus acompañantes dormir profundamente, ellos también habían dormido en el piso del restaurante.

Sus demonios internos estaban congelados, recordó abruptamente: el beso que Hiou le dio a su mejor amiga, al recrear una escena de la próxima serie que ambos iban a protagonizar, sabía que lo hacía para molestar, aún así casi lo golpea de no haber sido detenida por el abuelo del adolescente, del productor de «El Loto sagrado entre el fango» y el dueño del restaurante.

Luego vino un rápido «flashback» de ella burlándose de cómo cantaba Koga, al decirle que parecía un gato desafinado, al confrontarlo (ambos ya estaban ebrios) ella se jactó de tener voz que él, luego vino a su mente ella cantando, haciendo un inusual cover de la canción «Bring me to life de Evanescence», no sabía cómo terminó cantando a dúo con el actor.

Las imágenes venían a su mente sin poder detenerlas, después recordó que se puso a llorar y luego a maldecir a su tutor, Ren Tsuruga, por el simple hecho de no haberle contado que tenía novia y haberse olvidado de ella, claro todos lo interpretaron que ella estaba celosa, emoción que compartían con las féminas del lugar, lo maldijo mil veces, después se arrepintió y comentó que se alegraba por él, aunque no le iba perdonar por no decirle, y ahí estaba quejándose que ahora iba necesitar un nuevo tutor que le de consejos sobre la actuación, ella no recordaba cómo término llamado a Hiou su nuevo tutor, pero sí recordaba su cara roja, el adolescente fue comparado con el primer actor debido a sus grandes habilidades para la actuación, y las otras actrices siguiendo la petición de la joven también lo querían como su tutor, recordaba lo enojada que se puso Kanae y como las aparto del adolescente, ahí vinieron más burlas, pero está vez fue contra Kanae, al mostrarse celosa y posesiva con el adolescente, el sake sin dudar alguna, había hecho estragos en ella.

Y al final, empezó a despotricar sobre cómo el presidente de la agencia LME se burlaba de ellas, con su famoso departamento LOVE-ME. Ella estaba fuera de control, ni hablar cuando Kanae se unió a las quejas.

Entonces lo peor que pudo hacer: el beso con Hikaru Ishibashi, no recordaba cómo y porqué, aparecieron los chicos de Bridge Rock, claro a diferencia de ellos que tomaban sake, el grupo trajo cerveza, tequila y ron, a partir de ese momento todo quedó en blanco para la joven.

Esos recuerdos hicieron que ella se pusiera completamente pálida y más al ver su móvil, tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto, pero tres de ellos la dejaron sin palabra.

El primer mensaje de texto decía:

_Kyoko-channnnnnn, pasaré por alto lo mal que hablaste de mí, pero... felicidadesssssssssssss, como ya tienes novio, ya te puedes graduar de mi amado departamento LOVE-ME, no pensé que superarías a Ren tan pronto, pero me alegro por vos…_ Y ella cerró el mensaje de texto, no quería seguir leyendo lo que el presidente tenía planeado hacer.

El segundo mensaje era un whatsapp que decía:

_¡Maldito demonio chupa-sangre! ¿Cómo te atreves a cantar con otro? ¿Para eso entraste al mundo del entretenimiento? __¡Encimas andas de pu... _Los íconos con el lenguaje soez acompañaban el texto, la joven cerró ese mensaje, lo último que quería era pensar en cierto cantante, porque si lo hacía, se iba enojar con él y era la última persona a que le iba dar su tiempo.

El tercer mensaje, era un buzón de voz, claro, conciso y preciso, que decía:

_Mogami Kyoko tenemos que hablar. _Ella sintió que su sangre se le helaba, su corazón latía muy rápido, porque ese timbre de voz era del mismo BJ.

—OMG! OMG! OMG! Creo que voy a morir, de una forma lenta y muy dolorosa.

Sus demonios estaban petrificados de miedo, por inercia vio como le llegaban las notificaciones de los likes que tenía en los vídeos que habían subido al instagram, y que ella había sido etiquetada. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su expresión fue de terror puro al ver todo lo que había hecho esa noche, y ella sin recordarlo.

Sin duda iba ser un día muy ocupado no sólo para ella sino para el resto de sus acompañantes, porque no sería la única que se levantaría en ese estado y debían enfrentar las consecuencias de una noche de sake.

**Fin.**

* * *

«N/A²» Gracias a: Alejandra Davi, kotoko-98, ivy401, paulagato por sus reviews, a quienes siguieron y agregaron la historia a sus favoritos.

Saludos desde Ecuador. ^^


End file.
